


Do you see it?

by kinneybaby83



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Felching, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Het and Slash, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, all the fun stuff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually part of something bigger Im working on, but for now I needed a little bit of smut.</p>
<p>While getting coffee together, Bucky lets Steve in on a secret;<br/>why she is walking funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you see it?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, written on a phone. I think I day that every story. I just write to write. Haven't done smut in over a year. Never have been confident in it. Hope someone likes it. 

Steve had figured out the best way to handle their relationship: Don't think about it.  
Yes, he was sleeping with a young actress who couldn't seem to get a break on stage and, oh yeah, happened to be a jack of all trades and steadily helping Bucky through his PTSD.  
And yes, he was also sleeping with Bucky, long time best friend turned assassin, turned hero again who still has nightmares of his past.  
And yes, they were sleeping with each other as well

Okay, you can see why he preferred not to think of it. To come out of his 1940's sensibilities on monogamy and heterosexuality into... Whatever it was they had now.

If he started thinking about it, it worried him. He preferred to just enjoy it. She was happy , Bucky was happier then he had been in since Steve had found him again.  
And Steve? This was the happiest he had ever been.

He sat musing over all these things at the cafe. He had left earlier that morning to talk with Tony (strained, but civil) and had arranged to meet with her and Bucky for coffee. He and Bucky were sitting at the table outside while she ran inside to get refills. Well, run wasn't the right word. She story of... Limped. He didn't remember her twisting anything. Bucky caught the furrow of his brow, the concern. 

"Do you see it? It's slight, but I hoped you'd notice," Bucky's voice rumbled as he moved in closer.  
"Why didn't she say anything?" Steve whispered back.  
"Just developed this morning. Wasn't to know what happened?"  
Keeping his eyes on her, Steve nodded and Bucky moved in closer to Serves ear.  
"after you left this morning, I had her on her back. She still has your seed inside her, just waiting for me."

Well that was the last thing Steve expected.  
His jaw dropped and he turned to him.

" no, you keep watching her, " Bucky instructed. Steve's gaze feel back on her in line, shifting from one leg to the other.

" You watch her and picture her as I tell you. How I spread her legs, cleaned her out." A kiss to Steve's neck made him gasp.  
" You taste so good, and tasting you from inside her? Bliss"  
The last word was growled and Steve wasn't so sure he wasn't going to come from this alone. He hadn't even realized he was getting hard in the pure shock of it all.

His hardness stained against his khaki pants and he was sure Bucky's strained against his jeans. In a fit of spontaneity, spurred on by Bucky's lewdness and boldness, Steve's hand slipped under the table to Bucky's lap, feeling just how h hard he was.

It was Bucky's turn to gasp, which faded into a moan.  
Steve didn't move his hand, just gripped it in his warm hand, and as calm as he could, whispered back into Bucky's ear.  
"Go on..."  
Bucky took a deep breath.  
"She was so wet, so on edge. I didn't even stretch her. All she got was my tongue. I pulled her ankles over my shoulders, over my shoulders Steve. Folded her practically in half..." He stopped to moan as Steve unconsciously moved his hand up and down Bucky's length.  
" She's pretty damn flexible for a bigger girl. We have to explore that further one day... This was supposed to be me seducing you, Steve."

"So, take me to the restroom and try again."

 

If people didn't know why the two men had gone into the restroom together before, the surely knew it when Steve was thrown against the door. Bucky was on him, against him like he wanted them to fuse into one.  
"I don't have anything with me, " Bucky confessed as he pulled away from the brutal, delightful kiss.  
Steve was about to groan in disappointment, but he noticed the evil smirk.  
"I ate her out this morning. It's only fair I give equal treatment to both my lovers."

B before Steve could question out, he was turned and slammed into the door again, his pants around his ankles.  
Bucky quickly released his right leg to spread them wide.  
Steve's eyes slammed shut as he felt him knead and pull his ass, spreading him.  
Just as he was melting into the feeling, Bucky plunged his tongue inside of him.  
His head fell back and he barely stopped himself from punching, probably destroying the door.  
"Buck... Buck," his name a chant, all he could say as he just felt; wet, warm, strong.

Fast to quickly, it was gone, but then it got even better. Bucky was pushing the fingers into him at once and going straight for his prostate. His hand flow back to tangle in dark, long hair as he came, emptied himself on the door. He panted, his head thrown back on Bucky's shoulder.  
"Ready for more?"  
Steve hasn't even caught his breath and he found himself so thankful for super serum and the unexpected advantage of advanced recovery time it provided.

Bucky pushing in, not stopping, no gentleness was all it took Steve to get hard again.  
" That's right, you're going to come for me again, aren't you? Just like she did. Screw my name because it feels so good to be stretched on my cock."

They had never done this. Public place, the tongue up the ass, the... The dirty talk. The more Bucky said, the more Steve realized that's what was getting him off.

Bucky reached for his cock and Steve grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and bracing them against the wall.  
He pushed back, forcing him deeper inside his body.

"Go on... Oh, Buck so close. Keep going!"

Bucky slammed into him, forcing his back to curve and change the angle.

"taking it so good for me. Always wanted you like this, under me, barely stretched. Feel every fucking little thing, don't cha. Come on, Cap. Come for me. Cum all over."

And Steve did. He bit his hand to stifle the scream of coming untouched a second time. He drew blood.

It was so intense he didn't even notice when Bucky came.  
He did notice when he pulled out and he could feel him dripping out of his ass.  
He reached out to get a paper towel to clean himself, but his hand was slapped.

"You wanted to know why she was limping. You get to feel first hand."  
Bucky pulled his leg back through his pant leg and drew the pants over his hips, mess and all.

When they got back, she smiled up at them from her phone as she sat at the table.  
"wondering where you to got off to. Finally got through the line... Damn. Forgot your cinnamon, James."  
Steve kissed the top of her head.  
"I'll get it, love."  
He walked back into the café.

"James.. It's he limping?"  
Bucky grinned.  
"you see it? Wanna guess why?"


End file.
